Insignificance
by DaylightFading
Summary: Naruto feels hated, insignificant. He stands on the ledge, ready to jump, ready to die. M for Language but more for mature themes suicide OneShot


A/N- This has been in my mind for FOREVER and it needs to be on paper. This is about feeling insignificant and hated. This is a story of suicide. If I were Naruto I just wouldn't be able to handle the hatred and beating. What would I have done this probably. It's the story of love lost, and mostly angst. Enjoy, though truth is the real aim. Not happiness. The Counting Crows song Insignificant was my inspiration, and I did use some lyrics, but that isn't all of it.

_Thinking_

**Kyubii text**

**SS**

He stood there, on the building's ledge. They never liked him, never accepted him. Naruto looked down off the ledge of the Hokage building he was about to jump when something flashed in his eyes. He looked down. He was unwelcomely met with the sight of a sobbing Hinata and crying Sakura.

Hinata looked up through the tears. "NARUTO!! I love you!! Please don't jump! Please!!"

He looked down at her. "No you don't!! Everyone hates me, I'm the demon container, I'm the Devil, and I'm the suck ass fuck face killer!!" He screamed at her. "I may as well be dead, it's what everyone wants! No point in life for me!!"

**Bastard!! Get off this ledge, you die, I don't care! The problem is, if you die, I die!! **

_Good!! 2 birds, 1 stone!!_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screamed. By this time a crowd of his friends had gathered around.

"Get down Baka!" Sasuke yelled, a small tear even going down his face. Unnoticed, to his relief.

"I don't wanna feel so different, but I don't wanna be insignificant!!" Naruto cried from the roof. "Can you see me??I'm one in a million!! Can you see me, up on the building, from down on the pavement, or out in the crowd? Can you see me through the glare of the Lamppost?? I'm walking a tightrope into the moon!"

Hinata screamed. "NO! I'll do whatever you ask, I'd die for you, I'd kill for you, I'd do anything! Please no!!"

**Listen to them, what about being Hokage, your hopes and dreams, your promising future with the white eyed girl!!**

"I'm gone" he muttered. Then he screamed. And when he hit the ground, what he said echoed in all their ears, even through Hinata's delirious sobs.

"I'm Icarus falling out of the sun. Diving through the dark, while the night turns blue. I'm aware of my clear intentions, cutting through the night so black. You can wash yourself in the stream of my sorrow. It isn't falling, I see it as flight. Goodbye..."

He was gone. It was over. Hinata cried and cried, and his friends mourned. Sasuke found himself friendless. The number 1 hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja was never coming back.

"he must've been tired of something around here" Sasuke said to himself over and over. "WHY DID YOU DIE LIKE THAT?! THAT ISN'T HOW A WARRIOR DIES!!" he screamed at the sky. He had no brother anymore.

Sakura couldn't help him by the time he hit the ground. She quit the Medical core.

Tsunade had no successor to the hokage position. Also, without Sakura now she felt empty.

Jiraya lost what he felt was his son. He never could smile again, and he never looked at another woman. Another BLONDE woman that is.

Iruka lost his Nephew.

Kakashi lost his nephew. He handled it the best. He knew pain.

He left everything in his will to Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke always wore Naruto's old headband.

Hinata just couldn't stand it. She wanted to disappear within herself. She couldn't, wouldn't believe it. She smiled "It's just another practical joke, like in the ninja academy. He's going to come through that door any second" he never did.

She wanted to be with him, whatever it took. She would've even went as far as to swear loyalty to Orochimaru. But she knew that would be spitting on his memory.

In the final hour of her life, she knew what to do. She chided herself for not thinking of it sooner. She broke into the hospital. She stopped some men using the gentle fist. She walked into the medicine cabinet.

_So many _she thought. Finally, she decided on some pretty lavender ones. She downed the entire bottle in one mouthful. When Tsunade barged in five minutes later, she took a once over. She saw Hinata smiling at her, the light fading from her eyes. Tsunade knew from the pill bottle that she was to late.

"Bury me next to him, no matter what." She told Tsunade.

Tsunade let a tear run down her face. "Of course" she replied through hiccups.

She smiled a genuine smile and hugged Tsunade. She died there in her arms.

The funeral was for both of them. Everyone in the village came. They all knew it was their fault, two of the greatest Leaf Nin in the village died. Everyone mourned, but Hinata didn't. As the preacher said his words, Hinata headed for the light at the end of the tunnel as fast as she could.

Why??

She saw Naruto at the end, with a smile, waiting for her.

SF

A/N- Suicide affects all... It's awful. It's a human invention, and we cause it. So appreciate your neighbors. I felt the truth needed to be said. I feel that the ending is just what the suicidal person thinks it is. What really happens, I think, isn't as pretty. But maybe ignorance is bliss. Just put on a mask. Feel nothing, no disappointment.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTORS, OR ANY LYRICS EXPRESSED IN THIS FANFICTION


End file.
